1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to board games, and in particular to apparatus and methods of play therefor. Specifically, this invention pertains to a board game comprising a playing board, a plurality of playing pieces and a method of play, or Rules of the Game, therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Board games have enjoyed wide popularity for many centuries, for they combine intellectual challenge, socialization and food for the competitive spirit. Many different types of board games have been invented. For example, some board games involve the movement of playing pieces along one or more paths identified on the playing board, according to the rules of the game. Monopoly (.COPYRGT.Parker Brothers Division of General Mills Fun Group, Inc.) and Trivial Pursuit (.COPYRGT.Horn Abbot Ltd.) are such games. Other board games involve the movement of playing pieces by the players between playing positions, according to rules of the game. Chess, checkers, Chinese checkers, and backgammon are such games. In some games, such as Scrabble (.COPYRGT.Production and Marketing Company), Othello (.COPYRGT.Gabriel Industries, Inc.) and kalah, playing pieces may be distributed to the playing board by the players during the course of play; in others, such as chess, playing pieces may be removed from the playing board by the players during the course of play. Other games, such as Nim, are readily played on any horizontal surface, but are conveniently described as board games because of the character of play. The board game of the present invention differs from other classes of board games, because it provides for removing playing pieces from one area of the playing board and then distributing those playing pieces in a different area of the playing board; each move by a player demands separate, but related, tactics for removing and distributing the playing pieces. The board game of the present invention also differs from other board games in that all playing pieces are identical, rather than being of different colors to indicate which player they belong to, and in that pieces are not captured during play.